Talk:Zig-Maya Friendship/@comment-3575890-20140808033354
Piggybacking off Rob's post, I don't think Maya's jealousy towards Zoe and Zig going to the dance together indicated any romantic feelings on Maya's end either because the fact of the matter is that she was perfectly fine with him going to the dance with somebody else until she learned whom it was he was going with. Only when she discovered that he was going with Zoe, did she change her tone, and it's quite understandable. She was already harbouring resentment towards Zoe for what went down between Zoe and Miles at Miles' party on top of everything else such as the cyber bullying and cattiness in Paris. Zoe taking her only remaining friend from her, in addition to taking away Miles and Tristan - as Maya saw it - was the final straw that broke the camel's back. The thing is, Maya's outburst at Zoe had nothing to do with Zig going to the dance with Zoe. Not at large anyway. It was simply the catalyst that triggered the explosion of months' worth of pent up ill feelings based on all sorts of shitty things Zoe has done to Maya. Maya has clearly been holding a grudge for a really long time. She has been insanely patient and civilized with Zoe, all things considering, and I think the pressure of feeling that she had to be friends with Zoe before she'd forgiven her to appease Tristan took a huge toll on her. She tried really hard to be the bigger person, but there is only so much a person can take before they break. Learning of what transpired at Miles' party was the final thread. Maya really has had every reason to hate Zoe all along as well as to be angry with Zig for escorting Zoe to the dance after how Zoe has continually hurt her and stabbed her in the back. Put yourself in Maya's mindset for a moment. Her last friend brushed off the torment Zoe put Maya through and forced Maya to befriend Zoe. Now, just days shy of the recent reveal that Zoe tried fooling around with Maya's boyfriend when Maya was still dating him, Maya understandably views her only remaining friend taking her mortal nemesis to the dance as the ultimate betrayal against her because in her mind Zig should be on her side. SOMEBODY should be on her side. It hurt enough that Tristan never was. She had at least hoped it would be different with Zig. That for once, she actually had a friend that she could rely on to be supportive and loyal to her. But when she learns he's taking Zoe to the dance when he initially promised to go with her - thus in her mind choosing Zoe over her - she instantly jumps to the conclusion that history with Tristan is about to repeat itself with Zig. She's overcome with the sensation of feeling depreciated and second best to Zoe once more, as Tristan has always made her feel. If Maya's behavior in this episode revealed anything, it's that she's very insecure about her friendships, unsure of her ability to retain them, and she's grown to associate Zoe with her friendship losses based on Tristan's constantly choosing Zoe over her all year long. This is further solidified when Maya even straight up accuses Zoe of stealing all of her "people" from her. It's a ridiculous notion, but it's how Maya has been feeling this entire time and Zoe taking yet another friend from her (Zig) was simply her breaking point.